The Legend of Zelda: A Future of War
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: In the early future, all legend has become myth, but one legend still remains, the legend of the Triforce, when Termina is attacked by the Gerudo, Link soon realizes the legend is true he sets off to stop Ganon after he improsined a majority of his friend
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: A Future of War

Based on a video game by Shigeru Miyamoto

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, or at least worked with the production staff.

_Ch.1 War… _

_Long ago, there existed a land called Hyrule. This land was called the "Land of the Gods" and said to be the vanishing point of the three goddesses. There exists a legend of a treasure beyond understanding left behind by the goddesses. They call it, the "Triforce." They said the three goddesses came upon the destroyed land of Hyrule and gave it life. Din gave Hyrule its form. Nayru gave the world its laws to abide by. Farore gave the land life to hold the world's laws. They left to the heavens to watch over the land and where the dimensions intertwined, exists the Triforce. When all three pieces of this marvel are brought back together, the world will bend to the will of the man who puts it together, his will, will create a land of either light, or dark, based on the wielder's wish._

"Ah yes, a great story, I tell it to my daughter every night. Now class, who can tell me what year the Triforce of legend, went from being worshipped to nothing but myth?" The teacher was a lady with red eyes and white hair and was teaching the juniors. She looked all around the room for anyone willing to answer when a sand blonde haired boy raised his hand. "Yes, Link, do you know?"

The boy put his hand down stood up and answered, "Yes, the year was 1943 or 0 T.E., the same year when the "Tram" movement began which aimed to put an end to the legend," Link then sat down in his seat.

"Yes, not surprising though from one of my Ace students, You could all learn something from him, I hope you will" The bell then rang no more than a second after she finished. All the students then began to stand out of their seats and began to head towards the door. "Remember to read pages 213-216 in you Literature books, I smell a quiz tomorrow" As she finished the words 'Aw man' filled the air.

Link headed straight for his teacher's desk, "Miss." Yes Link," She replied. "Do you know how much longer Zelda will be out with the flu?" "She should be able to come in, in about two more days, why do you ask?" "Well, she's been out for almost two weeks now." "Well the Lung Flu isn't something to easily get over, I remember you getting multiple times as a child, but then again, it isn't that harmful when you're a child" "I guess not, but oh well, tell her I wish for her to get better by the end of the week so we can work on our class project." "I'll give her the message, having Rauru for a history teacher isn't easy, only 5% of his students pass." "Yeah, well see you tomorrow then." "Have a good day Link."

Link soon left the school building into the parking lot before his friends called out to him.

"Link!" A female voice called out. The girl approached Link and stopped to catch her breath, another girl approached as well, but in a calm fashion. "Link, me and Midna missed the bus; think you can give us a ride on your Motorcycle."

"Sure Ilia, you're lucky though, Epona can only hold up to three people, hop in" He let all of them on before he put his goggles on; he revved the engine and drove them home.

Link was driving down to City Bridge when Ilia spoke up, "So Link, did Impa say anything about Zelda yet?" "Somewhat, she said she'd be able to come back on Thursday with any luck" "Her dads, the city Governor, shouldn't they be able to afford some kind of medicine?" "Nah, this is Lung Flu she's got, incurable in adults, but children can be cured, apparently when an adult has it, it not only affects the lungs but the brain as well for some reason, same virus, different effect, if you catch my drift" "I understand, after all, she's gotta have it rough if it's affecting her like that" "Yeah I know what you mean"

Soon after finishing the sentence, the spot to his left causing him to swerve to the left and pull of a 360. "Damn, what the hell was that!" Midna pointed in one direction and shouted out to Link, "Link look over there, I think I see tanks and helicopters!" Link looked and stopped Epona dead on her tracks and removed his goggles to get a better look, he took out his binoculars and looked through them to get a better look.

"Hmm… from what I see, they all seem to be of the Gerudo ethnicity, Their leader's a dude though," Midna replied "That must be Dragmire" Link responded questioning her "Dragmire?" "Yes, Ganondorf Dragmire, my father said he was the son of the Gerudo that's born every hundred years." Link went back to looking through his binoculars "Hmm… from the looks of it, they like to keep him well dressed and treat him like a king, he's got guards as well, some snipers and CQC soldiers as well, not to mention the tanks, helicopters, and jets, damn"

Midna spoke up, "Why do you think you're doing attacking us, Termina shouldn't be known to them anyways, Gerudo dessert is hundreds of miles away and Termina isn't even listed on the maps."

"Well looks like they've updated their maps," said Link handing her the binoculars.

"It looks like they're looking for something, they're sending off five waves in all different directions, but the leader's holding something I can't make out" Midna handed the Binoculars back to Link and Ilia pulled out her binoculars, they were much better then Link's on the account that they could see up to 500 ft. farther and could bring things into better focus.

"Oh my god you guys, I think they're looking for the Triforce that Impa told us about" Ilia slowly put her binoculars down and looked at the other two. Midna stepped in "Well, they're never gonna find it, besides it's just a legend after all, no one's even seen it for hundreds of years, at least that's what legend says"

"Legend my ass" said Link in a smug attitude as he stood up, "what was once lost and found, can never be found again, these guys are wasting our time, let's go guys," when Link turned around he heard something heavy hit the ground, he turned around only to be smacked in the face with the bud of a gun, and fall unconscious.

_**To Be Continued in…**_

_Ch.2 Hypothesis…_


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: A Future of War

Based on a video game by Shigeru Miyamoto

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, or at least worked with the production staff.

_Ch.2 Hypothesis… _

_"We are human! We are the dominant species! I would rather be taken down by an ant, than knowing that I was betrayed by my own species! And that is why, we shall fight those who call themselves the Gerudo! They are the ants in our world, and therefore, we must crush them!"_

_King Gustaf XII –_

_Minutes before the war against the Gerudo_

"Nn… ugh… I feel sick to my stomach down here, freakin' rats," it hadn't been long, but Link found himself locked up in a dungeon, it appeared to be directly linked to the city's sewage system, the stench penetrated everything it got close to, "I wonder where they took the others… hm?"

The doors soon opened, a black figure soon entered, "So, I heard you are the second, my master is quite intrigued with you… I don't see why though," The man walked up to Link and kicked him in his stomach.

"Fwa!" Link, spit out in pain, the man's shoes were pointed at the tip causing to cut into Link's stomach, "* cough * cough *"

"Hmm… normal then, I don't see why he'd be interested in someone as weak as you…"

"Who the f*ck are you talking about, and why would anyone be interested in me, I'm just a high schooler!" Saliva was still coming out of Link's mouth, now it just looked like pure vomit.

"You contain a piece of the Triforce, do you not?" The man had a sinister voice, his laughs only made him seem more senile, he pulled out a knife and held up Link by his shirt's collar and held the knife to his neck.

"Triforce!? Don't tell me you believe in that Bullsh*t story!? Everyone knows it doesn't exist, the Tram movement proved it!"

"BULLSH*T STORY!?" He slit Link's throat and cut deep into his skin, he didn't cut any vitals though. "Don't you dare say anything about my master, he is a god, what he says is truth, everyone will worship his ways and his ideal world will bring peace to the world!?"

Link could clearly see the man's face now, pale blue skin, his eyes, they ran deep like a sewer filled with corruption. "I don't care what he wants, kill me if you want, just leave me out of this!"

"Oh, but why, If I did that, it'd only take oh so many more years to find the Triforce's new owner, my master looked over 20 years to find one, if you're one, the other must be nearby right!?"

"You're corrupted…" Link was talking to him in a smug fashion.

The man's phone rang soon after Link finished his sentence, "Yes, this is Zant"

"Minister, we've found the other"

"Good, now we have everything required for our master's ideal world"

"What should I do with her sire?"

"You should t- Oof!" Link jump-kicked Zant right in the face and knocked him out causing him to drop his blade and phone.

"Sire? Sire!? What should we do?" Link crawled close to the phone and impersonated his voice as best as he could, "Tell me where you are and stay put, I'd like to pick up the Third personally".

"Yes sire, we shall wait for your return"

Link broke the chain, with force and grabbed Zant's blade, "Thanks for the Adrenaline rush, never piss me off" Link walked out the door and took Zant's black coat and mask and left the sewer and headed for the place the enemy would most likely be.

Two hours later…

"Hey, I think I see the Prime Minister coming this way", there was a group of soldiers outside of Zelda's home, they were where he thought they'd be, just as planned.

Link stopped on his motorcycle and got off and once again impersonated Zant's voice, "Where is the Third?" A man approached holding Zelda over his shoulders, "Sire we found her, but she's suffering from a Lung and Brain disease, she's in a premature state, I think we can cure her, but we need some Garlic first, should we bring her to the King?"

_"Garlic, is it really all that simple in order to cure her disease?' _Link thought to himself, "No I'll take her" Link placed Zelda in the passenger seat and got on his motorcycle, and took the phone and reported to all other parties, "Everyone, we have found the last two , please report back to the King as of immediately"

"Sire, what about us?"

"You shall go on ahead, I'll go retrieve the second and bring him back to sir Dragmire himself"

"Yes sir!" all men saluted Link and went off to go back to the King, soon afterwards, an hour had passed, "That should be long enough" Link pulled out a trigger and pushed the button, all over the place explosions could be heard. "If I'm correct, I've just blown up every bridge in the city, I should take Zelda back to my place though and give her some garlic, ugh… what a drag…"

Zelda soon showed signs of getting better, she had been breathing heavily and had a fully red face, she wasn't breathing as heavily anymore but her face was still slightly red and had a slightly hot forehead.

"… So that's the gist of what happened, I don't know what else to do"

Impa had come over to Link's house to discuss the situation, along with some coffee, Link preferred his hot chocolate though, "Link, you're the one who blocked off every exit and entrance by foot, what makes you think they won't come by plain?"

"I already figured as much, Remember that Anti-Aircraft machine I made back in my Freshman year? Well, the governor was impressed and had the whole city rigged with them, so we should be safe for a while"

"Hmm… nothing can't be done with you, can it?"

"I guess not, but then again, I shouldn't be in high school anyways, I'm not seventeen anymore, I'm 21 for chrissakes, I should be in college at the most"

"Well, the governor wanted you to stay at Zelda's level, he says you're the only one she gets along with the best anyways, everyone else didn't meet her till she turned 14…"

Link just sipped his chocolate drink and looked at Zelda as she slept on her couch, she was wearing a ring on her fourth finger on her left hand. "She's engaged?"

"Hm? Oh that, I figured you'd be the one to know what it was"

"Hm? No, this is the first time I've noticed it"

"She's wonderful isn't she, y'know, when she turned sixteen last month, that's when she started wearing it, she was finally old enough for her father to allow her to date men and the first thing she did was put on the ring and said 'Nothing will replace this ring, other than a ring from Link' stubborn isn't she?"

"A ring from me huh? Whaddaya suppose that means?" Link already know the answer, she meant that she'd only marry Link, and wouldn't let anyone else steal her from him.

"Don't pretend like you don't know Link, its plainly stated in how I quoted her"

"Hmm… Impa…"

"Yes Link?"

"When Zelda wakes up, tell her I said that if she married me, all she'd meet is despair"

"Hm… you mean that disease of yours?"

Link rolled up his sleeve and revealed his arm, I was missing its flesh and emitting a black acid smoke, "They call Lucifer's Skin, it eats at you flesh like an acid and starts from the chest and spreads to the arms, then the legs, to the neck, then finally your hands, feet, and head all at once, at the rate its spreading, I only have 3 years at best"

"So how do you plan to save her from that Dragmire man, if you can't even save yourself?"

"Easy, I'm gonna find this so called Triforce and wish for a world without disease, hopefully by then, I can save myself and Zelda, the garlic I gave her was supposed to cure her, but it only suppresses the symptons for a few days."

"If that is the case, I suggest you take this…" Impa pulled a gun from her right pocket, it was a 50 calibur pistol, able to shoot through almost anything,

Link picked up the gun and looked at the words engraved on it, "G.E.?"

"Nothing to concern yourself… I don't even know what it means, it was given to me by your father soon after your mother died, he told me he'd be joining her soon, and to give you this if the time ever came"

"Good old pops, always knew what to do"

"Link, you realize that once you leave, you'll be on your own, others will probably looking for you, the Triforce of legend is said to give its user extensive power, all three grant the unlimited power, one wish"

Link grabbed his bags and opened the door, "Don't worry, as long as I have my motorcycle, No one can catch me, after all, I've modified her, 1,000 miles is the least she can go if you hit the gas, 1,250 if you really wanna be a daredevil."

"Always doing dangerous stuff I see…"

"You know it…" Link closed the door after he left, hopped in Epona and rode off jumping over the bridge, he hit the gas, a went off to the closest town he'd find, wherever that would be…"

_To Be Continued…_

_Ch.3 Saria…_


End file.
